Come back when you can
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Cat Grant a quitté CatCo depuis un long moment, elle revient un jour, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.. (il y aura peut-être un chapitre 2)


Elle était dans le bureau de son ancienne patronne, lumières éteintes, le silence régnant autour d'elle. Sa tête était appuyé sur la vitre glacée par la pluie de cette nuit d'été. Tout semblait si paisible, mais ce qu'il se passait dehors n'était qu'un vague reflet de ce qui se passait dans son corps. Elle était heureuse d'être Supergirl et aider ces gens, qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait un travail qui lui plaisait. Mais, ça n'était plus pareil depuis que James avait reprit la tête de l'établissement. En fait, elle pouvait même dire que tout était différent maintenant. Depuis plusieurs mois, années. Kara n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ou plutôt, sans vouloir le comprendre. Il était tard, la ville était calme, personne ne semblait avoir besoin d'aide, aucun alien ne souhaitait apparemment sortir en cette nuit de pluie, Alex était avec Maggie, James et Winn en vacances avec Lucy et la nouvelle copine de Winn.. Elle était seule, et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait la beauté du silence, elle aimait avoir du temps pour être avec elle-même. Elle avait besoin de ce temps. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer et elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà plus de minuit. En jetant un dernier regard à travers la baie vitrée, elle commença à sortir du bureau, mais, une silhouetta l'arrêta net, coupant sa respiration et ses réflexions. Plus rien ne comptait autour que cette silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, Cat Grant était là.

«Kara.. _souffla Cat_ »

Kara ne répondit pas, absorbée par cette femme. Tout semblait reprendre vie en elle, une chaleur inexplicable se répandit dans ses membres, et pourtant une boule de colère l'empêchait de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

«Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, _continua Cat sans quitter sa place_.»

Mais son ancienne assistante ne répondait toujours pas, commençant à mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Alors, elle s'avança, doucement, ne voulant pas la faire fuir. Elle posa son sac sur le bureau à côté et plongea son regard dans celui de Kara. Elle y perçut quelque chose d'indescriptible, de lumineux, mais à la fois si sombre, si haineux, lui provoquant une lignée de frissons parcourant toute son échine.

«J'allais partir, finit par difficilement articuler Kara. Maintenant, _reprit-elle en s'éloignant de Cat_.»

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur suivit de prêt par Cat, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, comme autrefois. Elles descendirent en silence. Une fois dans son bureau, Kara se plaça derrière celui-ci, attrapa son sac qu'elle posa plus violemment que prévu sur le meuble, et rassembla de nombreux dossier, avant d'essayer de les faire rentrer, sans succès, alors avec colère, elle finit par lâcher la pile de dossier sur son bureau, faisant sursauter Cat. Les mains de Kara s'appuyèrent sur la surface en bois blanc, ses yeux dans le vide.

«Pourquoi vous êtes revenue ? _Demanda Kara avec colère_

\- Je, mon travail en France, il est terminé, _dit difficilement et inhabituellement Cat_

\- Il n'y avait pas de réseau en France ? Parce qu'il me semble vous avoir souvent vu dans les médias un téléphone à la main, _dit dédaigneusement la jeune blonde_

\- Kara, écoute..

\- Je pense que les formalités sont de rigueur, _stoppa Kara une main relevé et le regard plongé dans les yeux de son ancienne patronne_

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, _s'énerva à son tour Cat_ , mais sachez que je reviens travailler ici d'ici demain, alors il faudra vous y faire, que vous souhaitiez ma présence ou non, je ne vous montre pas la sortie.»

Cat rouge de colère, vit Kara attraper ses affaires et quitter le bureau, faisant un arrêt avant de sortir de la salle.

«Vous n'aviez pas à partir de cette façon, sans donner de nouvelles, pendant 3 ans, _souffla Kara, soudainement triste_.»

Cat ne se retourna pas, et essuya une larme sur sa joue, tandis que Kara fit la même chose. C'est à ce moment que Kara comprit pourquoi James avait prit des vacances, tout prenait sens, Cat était définitivement de retour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kara rejoignit son bureau, sa boisson dans une main et ses dossiers dans l'autre. Elle croisa Mon-El sur le chemin.

«Hey Kara ! _S'exclama Mon-el_

\- Hey ! _Lui sourit-elle en l'entourant plus ou moins de ses bras_

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, c'est toi qui a quitté CatCo, _rit-elle légèrement_

\- J'ai retrouvé un travail, au bar, tu sais où, _dit-il doucement ne voulant pas être surprit_

\- Tu aurais juste dit le bar, j'aurai comprit tu sais

\- Peu importe, tu finis tard ? Ou tu passes rejoindre Maggie et Alex ?

\- Je pense finir tard, Miss Grant est de retour, _souffla Kara_

\- Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle, pourtant tu parles tout le temps d'elle, _dit Mon-El_

\- Parle tout le temps de qui ? _Intervint une voix pas inconnue à Kara_

\- Miss Grant, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? _Rétorqua Kara froidement_

\- Non, au travail, vous n'êtes pas payée à bavarder dans les couleurs, _répondit tout aussi froidement Cat tournant des talons pour partir_

\- C'était, bizarre ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? _Demanda Mon-El_

\- C'était normal, _répondit sèchement la jeune blonde_

\- Hey, t'en prends pas à moi Kara, si tu as un problème avec elle, vas lui parler, c'est ce que tu dis toujours.

\- Excuse moi, _sourit Kara_. Mais je ne lui parlerai pas, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Tu as passé 3 ans à parler d'elle mais tu n'as rien à lui dire à elle ? _Dit Mon-El, laissant quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre_. Tu fais ce que tu veux Kara, juste, penses-y, _sourit-il avant de quitter le bâtiment_.»

Kara resta quelques secondes figée dans le couloir, avant de finalement se diriger à son bureau.

Cette journée fut plutôt calme, à part deux trois urgences Supergirl, rien de très grave. Cat l'avait vu passer devant son bureau, en train de voler, disons plutôt qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Un sourire douloureux s'était étiré sur ses lèvres, elle se souvenait leur dernier moment sur le balcon, et dans son bureau, ce soir où elle avait deviné qui était Kara, qui avait fini par confirmer son identité. Elle aurait voulu retrouver ça, mais c'était trop risqué depuis son retour d'hier, tout semblait différent, parce que tout l'était.

* * *

C'est en regardant l'horloge que Kara comprit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer, 21h était une heure plus que raisonnable pour quitter le bureau CatCo. Inconsciemment, elle monta à l'étage de sa patronne, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Et, exceptionnellement, elle ne la vit pas. Alors elle sortit du bâtiment et s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur, à l'entrée, fixant le véhicule en face d'elle. Malgré le sombre de la nuit, Kara distinguait parfaitement la silhouette de Cat au volant de sa voiture, fixant un point dans le vide, visiblement en train de pleurer. Se sentant probablement observée, Cat tourna légèrement la tête. Elle vit Kara, d'un geste assuré, elle démarra sa voiture et quitta la rue dans un vacarme assourdissant. Personne dans la rue, Kara décida que c'était une belle nuit pour survoler la ville. Elle n'y portait plus autant de plaisir qu'avant, lorsqu'elle volait juste pour elle, à l'écoute de National City malgré tout, mais, lorsqu'elle l'utilisait en tant que loisir, la nuit, avant, elle y trouvait un certain réconfort, elle pouvait se détendre. Peut-être que Mike avait raison après tout ?

* * *

«Kara ! Tu es finalement venue ! _S'exclama Mon-El_

\- Hey Kara, _sourit Maggie_

\- Karaaa! _Cria Alex avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras_

\- Alex, _rit Kara, on s'est vue hier tu sais!_

\- Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être contente de te voir !

\- Un point pour toi, _sourit poliment Kara_ , visiblement pas dans l'ambiance.

\- Bon, Kara, nous devons parler ! _S'exclama Alex_. Mon-El nous a raconté tout à l'heure, Cat est revenue ?

\- En effet, mais pourquoi tu me poses la question si il te la dit ? _Répondit Kara tout en fusillant du regard Mon-El qui sourit gêné_

\- Il nous a tout raconté Kara, _souligna Maggie_

\- Tout, tout, tout, _rajouta Alex un sourire en coin_

\- Vous êtes des enfants, _finit par dire Kara amusée par l'attitude du petit groupe_

\- Hey, c'est vous les enfants, _répondit Maggie_

\- Tu fais la tête depuis 3 ans et encore plus depuis 2 jours, tu penses pas qu'il est peut être temps de te mettre un coup de pied au..

\- Ce que veut dire Alex, _répondit Maggie la coupant_ , c'est que si tu as le béguin, agit. Vous le vivez visiblement mal toutes les deux.

\- Je le vis très bien, _mentit Kara_

\- Tu essayes de persuader qui Kara ? Nous, ou toi ? _Demanda Alex_

\- C'est Maggie la détective normalement, et on est ici pour se détendre, _annonça Kara_

\- Tu nous racontes tout, 5 minutes et ensuite, on te laisse tranquille avec ça, ok ?

\- Bien, _finit par céder Kara_.»

Elle leur raconta alors les derniers évènements, écouté par sa soeur et Maggie, intervenant de temps à autre pour donner leur avis.

«Tu n'as rien à faire ici, _fini par dire Maggie, mais face au regard d'incompréhension des deux femmes, elle reprit._ Je veux dire, là tout de suite, tu devrais être ailleurs.

\- Hm, je suis d'accord avec Maggie, _rajouta Alex_

\- Moi aussi, _cria Mon-El à l'autre bout du bar faisant rire les trois femmes_

\- Je préfère attendre encore un peu, _dit Kara_. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun alien à exterminer ? _Finit par souffler désespérément Kara, amusant les deux femmes_.»

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés maintenant, et Kara décida que c'était le bon jour pour faire un pas vers Cat. Elle avait compris, enfin. Elle lui en voulait alors que Kara n'avait pas non plus demandé de nouvelles. C'était égoïste. Cat lui avait manqué. Alors, elle partit chercher son café et se présenta au bureau de sa patronne.

«Miss Grant ? _Interrompit Kara face au bureau_

\- Hm ? _Interrogea Cat sans lever les yeux_

\- Votre café, _dit simplement Kara_ , _provoquant une réaction de Cat qui leva les yeux, étonnée_

\- Merci Kara, _dit Cat sous le choc tout en essayant de garder ses esprits_ ».

Kara lui sourit et quitta le bureau, sous le regard incrédule de Cat. Cette journée allait être une bonne journée, ensoleillé, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Cat effaça légèrement son sourire et secoua sa tête se moquant de sa réaction niaise face à la jeune femme.

Kara, elle, avait envie de revoir ce sourire, parce qu'elle aimait rendre la vie des gens plus facile. Alors vers midi, elle prévint la secrétaire de Cat qu'elle pouvait rester sur place et qu'elle s'occupait du déjeuner, étant remerciée mile fois, elle sourit à l'assistante et quitta le bâtiment. Revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec son déjeuner et celui de sa patronne.

«Kara? _S'étonna une fois de plus Cat_

\- Je suis allée chercher mon déjeuner, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir le votre, _répondit Kara souriante_ »

Pour seule réponse, Cat plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme et lui sourit, un sourire sincère. Or, Kara ne quitta pas le bureau. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche à la main, elle fouillait un tiroir avec son autre main et revint vers Cat.

«Pour votre mal de tête.»

Kara lui tendait la pilule et la bouteille d'eau. Cat frissonna au contact de leur doigt, provoquant une légère rougeur chez Kara. Cette dernière ne s'attarda plus longtemps et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, mais une fois à la porte, elle se tourna vers la femme plus âgée.

«Bon retour chez CatCo, _finit par souffler Kara, sincère_.»

* * *

 **18h30, nouveau message de Cat Grant** : "Sur le balcon, dans 2 minutes, Kara.".

Kara sourit à ce message pourtant si simple. Juste la mention de son prénom signifiait que Cat voulait discuter avec Kara, en tant que Kara. Après avoir rêvassé elle se leva se rendant compte que les deux minutes étaient écoulées.

«Vous vouliez me voir ? _Demanda Kara, quelques mètres derrière Cat_

\- J'ai besoin que vous m'éclairiez sur un sujet que j'ai du mal à saisir, _répondit Cat accoudée sur le balcon_

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il y a une semaine, je ne vous reconnaissais plus. Et aujourd'hui, je ne reconnais plus la Kara que j'ai vu il y a une semaine, _dit Cat sans se tourner mal à l'aise à l'exposition de ses sentiments indirectement_

\- Je vous détestais, _avoua Kara_. Pas vous, mais le fait que vous soyez partit. Trois ans, c'était vraiment très long.

\- Je vois, _souffla Cat_

\- Vous m'avez manqué, _dit la jeune femme timidement ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps, Cat se tourna et sourit_

\- Je suis revenue, _sourit Cat_ , _c'était sa façon à elle de dire à Kara qu'elle lui avait manqué._

\- Ne partez plus ? Peut-être ?

\- Ça n'est plus dans mes plans, je suis partit beaucoup trop longtemps de personnes que j'appréciais, _avoua Cat attendant une réaction de Kara_.»

Cette dernière sourit et s'avança afin de prendre la femme dans ses bras, étreinte dans laquelle se détendit Cat instantanément, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la plus jeune.

«Tu m'aimes non ? _Lâcha soudainement Cat provoquant un léger écartement de Kara._ »

Plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Cat, Kara sourit.

«Oui.»

Cat lui sourit en retour, les rayons du soleil éclairant son visage, elle était si belle que Kara se demanda comment elle avait put attendre 3 ans.

«Moi aussi, _souffla Cat._ »

Et c'est tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Elles avaient attendu trop longtemps. Alors Cat n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser tendrement Kara. C'était ici une promesse, quelque chose de nouveau, de beau et d'agréable. Un nouveau départ.


End file.
